


Cheerup Prompt #7: Babysitting

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Why does the prospect of simple babysitting cause an unusual reaction from Makoto?
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter: VChanny  
> Prompt: Mako/Nephrite, Babysitting.

It was a Sunday March afternoon, and Makoto and Nephrite were spending this cloudy day indoors.

But it was also somewhat stormy in their apartment.

“Mako, come on.” Nephrite pleaded.

“I swear to you, Nephrite, if you already said yes, you _are_ sleeping out here for the next week!”

“I didn’t.”

“Smartest thing you’ve said.”

“Makoto--”

“Remember how terrified Mamoru was, when Usa told him she was pregnant with Chibiusa? _Remember_ ? (The recent “ _I’m pregnant_ ” not the ‘ _we learned we’re gonna marry and have a kid when we’re still in our teens i'm pregnant_ ’ reveal).”

“Yes but what does--”

“Same thing.”

“Wait, you’re not-”

“ _No,_ you idiot! Ugh!” Makoto threw up her hands and stormed into her room. “Ya know, for being the King of _Compassion_ , you sure are dense!” Makoto closed the door, leaving Neprhite perplexed.

Makoto has been unusually moody lately. But she’s also been working a lot lately as well.

Nephrite sat on the arm of the couch pondering what had gotten into Makoto. Pulling out his communicator, he rang Mamrou.

“Hi Nephrite, so is that a yes to babysitting next Saturday?”

“Not quite yet Mamrou. I asked Makoto to help me, and apparently she has some reservations.”

“Really? Makoto? What kind?”

“I don’t know, she wouldn't say. All she did alluded to was how terrified you were when Usagi told you she was pregnant - yet she referred to present day pregnancy, not your past selves learning about it...I don’t know. She’s pretty upset.”

Mamoru’s face conveyed deep thought.

“I was terrified because I was going to be a father. But I don’t ha---That’s it…” Mamour sighed. “I would talk to her for you, because I get where she stands. But it sounds like she wants _you_ to understand. Nephrite, she’s afraid.”

“I think I get that, but why? She loves kids...She loves being around Chibiusa.”

“She does. And it’s different to be around her when there are other people. It’s easier to hide her trepidation. She’s scared becuase, like me, we only had our parents for so long. Neither of us were out of single digits before we lost our parents. I think she’s worried about lack of experience.”

“But...No one really _has_ experience unless you babysit a whole lot, or become a parent…”

“That’s true, but I think she’s also afraid she’ll do a bad job and do something wrong, _because_ she doesn't know what she’s doing.”

“Mamoru, no offense, and you know I love her to death, but _Usagi_ doesn't know what she’s doing, and ChibiUsa is turning out beautifully - and she’s only nine months old.”

“ _NEPHRITE!_ ” Came Usagi’s voice, insulted.

“It’s _fine_ Usagi!” Mamour called back.

“Sorry.” Nephrite apologized.

Mamoru flashed an amused smile. “Talk to her. Be patient with her. Hear and listen to her.”

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Nephite poked his head in their bedroom to find Makoto reading one of her romance novels.

“Can we talk?”

Makoto gave him an almost disgruntled look, sighed, but put the book down, nodding.

Nephrite sat next to her and hugged her, before looking into her eyes..

“I know why you’re upset at the prospect of babysitting ChibiUsa: Because you don’t have experience being a parent....Becuase you only had your parents in your life for a short time.”

“You spoke to Mamrou, did you?”

“I did, and I’m sorry for not recognzing that you were struggling sooner.”

“I know babysitting is different...I know I’m not parenting the child, I’m just watching her. But I’m responsielbe for her--”

Nephrite held up his hands to calm her rant. “When has responsiblity ever gotten in your way? For goodness sake, you run into death-efying odds for her mother and your fellow scouts _all the time_ . As for ChibiUsa, it will only be for a few hours, _and_ I will be right there with you. You’re not going to be alone in this, if that’s what you’re also afraid of.”

“Ironic ins’t it? The Senshi of Courage is _terrified_ of a little kid.” Makoto curled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and settled her chin on her knees. “I sure feel like a little kid.”

“Makoto, you are a natural caretaker. A natural protector. You will do fine. Please, how many times are you the first one in and last one out? You take care of all of us. Hell next to Mamoru, you are the one making sure Usagi is okay.”

“But to be responsible for a child, even for a few hours?”

“Honey, ChibiUsa still sleeps, eats, likes peek-a-boo, poops, and I think the worst trouble she can get into is that she crawls everywhere. We can babyproof this place, and we will be fine. Between work and the prospect of babysitting, you’re causing yousrelf so much extra stress. Please, Mako? I will be _right_ _there_ with you.”

“Okay…”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Throughout the week, Makoto did not mention babysitting, but Nephrite kept an extra close eye on her.

He had asked if she were upset with him. She said no, and while he did see the honesty in her eyes, he didn’t qutie believe her. She claimed her stress was work but Nephrite knew that part was only half a truth.

That weekend, Usagi dropped off ChibiUsa and some supplies, while she and Mamoru went out to a business dinner.

Nephrite was already mush, knowing ChibiUsa had him wrapped around her finger, with those ruby red eyes. But he also fetl the tension of nervousness radiating off of Makoto when she didn’t want to hold her.

“Makoto, you’re over thinking. Sit on the couch.” Makoto did as he instructed, as he walked over and was ready to place Chibiusa in her arms.

“No. I can’t--”

“Yes you can. See how I’m holding her? She still needs some support under her neck, and she still likes to be held. You’re going to go to Aunt Mako now…” Nephrite paused before placing her in Mako’s arms. “Makoto, try to relax. She’s going to feel your tension. Think of whatever brings you comfort; whatever calms and relaxes you.”

Makoto took a few moments and centered herself. She nodded briefly.

Carefully Neprhite placed a napping ChibiUsa in her arms. ChibiUsa let out a soft sound within her sleep.

“See? Look at that. It didn’t even disturb her. _And_ I know I heard a contented sound.”

“She is cute, and this isn’t so bad…”

When their phone rang, Nephrite stood to answer it. Maktoo was too focused on the baby’s face to hear the conversation 

Hanging up and returning, Nephrite gave Makoto a hesitant look. “I’m sorry--”

“No, wait. You can’t leave me here with her alone, like this…”

“I gotta go in. Sam can’t be there for another hour...But they’re slammed. I will be back in an hour and a half.” 

“Nephrite, you _promised_.”

“Look, she’s sleeping right now. Let’s keep her in playpen for now.” Neprhtie replied, taking the playpen, and putting i tinto the ktichn before going back to Makoto and taking ChibiUsa back in his arms, before and settling her into the playpen. “You both can stay here. Why don’t you make your special brownies? I have no doubt that Usa has already had her try a chocolate flavor of some kind. Make those while I’m gone, and by the time they’re done, I’ll be home.”

“So _you_ get rewarded for leaving?” Makoto arched an eyebrow.

“See? You already have parental negotiation down! “ he quipped.

Makoto was not amused.

Nephrite sighed.” No, I do not get rewarded. You do.”

Makoto snorted in doubt, and shook her head. Still glaring at him for having to leave.

After he left, and as she was getting her bowls and ingredients out, Makoto sat down on the floor next to ChibiUsa’s playpen.

“So kiddo...Being as your Mommy can’t keep a secret that doesn't involve being a Senshi...How are we gonna tell Uncle Nephrite that he’s got 7 more months to help me learn what to do in order to be a mother?”


	2. Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will go to part of the story. :) I think it's a very fitting song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HuVlBMmlVA

_Previously:_

_ “So kiddo...Being as your Mommy can’t keep a secret that doesn't involve being a Senshi...How are we gonna tell Uncle Nephrite that he’s got 7 more months to help me learn what to do in order to be a mother?” _

~*~*~*~*~

Makoto seemed in a better mood by the time Neprhite returned home. When Usagi and Mamoru came to pick up Chibisua, they asked if the couple could babysit again midweek. Exchanging a look with Makoto, Nephrite was somewhat surprised when Makoto agreed.

Nephrite woudln't be home, but Makoto said that was okay. Nephrite was thrilled that Makoto had found some confidence; or at least, it had vastly improved.

Wednesday was when it was just ChibiUsa and Mako.

With Nephrite out all day at work, Makoto was able to make all of his favorite foods. She usually might add one or two favorites throughout the week but his ultimate favorites she usually reserved for special occasions.

Except she also vented to ChibiUsa, who semeed to understand her worries.

“Did your Mommy go through this too? Even though she  _ knew _ you were coming for like 100 years...Ugh...I don't know what I’m doing, Chibiusa...I’m not ready for this…”

ChibiUsa seemed to coo, to contradict her. “I know i'm doing okay taking care of you. But..What if my baby isn’t so...calm? So easy to take care of?” Makoto took ChibiUsa in her arms to hold, trying to let the aspect of holding ChibiUsa calm her nerves. She glanced towards a picture of her parents, and she when she was 5 years old. 

“Am I doing enough? I know I’ve got Nephrite, and I've got my friends...How did you guys do it? What's going to happen in the teenage years especially? I know I was well alone by that point, and got into a ton of fights that I _know_ you weren't proud of..."

Makoto’s attention was diverted to the floor when something fell out of ChibiUsa's blanket.

“What’s this?” She asked aloud, picking it up.

It was a ball, heart-shaped locket that looked like the moon of Io, with her planetary symbol engraved into it.

Opening it in half, beautiful music began to play. Inside, a picture of her parents on either side. A little note was tucked in. Puting ChibiUsa in her lap, Makoto opened the note. 

‘ _ Mako: I’ve seen how nervous you’ve been. Mamoru mentioned there were some things only he would really understand, and also mentioned you might be feeling a little down. I also know the signs when I see them. ;-D. But your secret is safe with me. My star locket remdins me of both Queen Serenity and Ikuko. I hope this can do the same for you. You’re going to do great. Your parents have done more for you than you realize. It’s just going to take at  _ **_least_ ** _ the next 18 years and 7 months to understand. Love, Usagi _ _.’ _

Makoto chuckled through her tears. “I guess your Mommy  _ can _ keep a secret after all…”

Makoto sat holding ChibiUsa and listening to the song of Jupiter, staring at the picture of her parents for a good 30 minutes.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away, Makoto smiled. She certainly did feel better, and clearly needed the cry. “Come on ChibiUsa, let’s finish up the surprise.”

Returning home, smelling his ultimate favorites, Nephrite grinned.

Taking Makoto in his arms, Nephite kissed her deeply, but briefly, mindful of of ChibiUsa still being present in the room. “What’s all this?”

Makoto shrugged. “Just felt like it.” 

“But _all_ of my favorites?”

“I thought **_I_** was your favorite?” She teased.

Nephrite chuckled deeply, making Makoto blush. “Trust me you are.”  He let her go, as they sat down. They began to eat and both spoke of how their day was. CbibiUsa was sitting in a highchair. Makoto and ChibiUsa shared a look, before Luna P dropped from her tray.

Instead of crying, ChibiUsa laughed. As it had conveniently rolled by Neprhites feet, she picked it up and gave it back to her. 

“What’s this?” Neprhtie asked, seeing the card stuck to the back of the toy. “It’s for me?” He took the card of the ball; giving Luna P back to ChibiUsa, and glanced at Makoto.

“That’s ood. Open it.”

“Yeah, right Mako. It’s in your handwriting.”

He opened it to find a picture and a note.  ‘ _ I can’t wait to meet my cousin. Oct. of 30xx.” _

Nephrite gasped, as his eyes immediately flew to Makoto. “You  _ are _ ?”

"I am.” Maktoo said with a slight blush. 

“That’s wonderful! Is that why you’ve been so worked up?”

“I only found out late last week, but before that, it was just stress.”

“We’re going to be parents.”

“Yeah...Yeah we are. And I think I mgith have to borrow this one a little more often.” Makoto smiled at ChibiUsa who giglged before making a raspberry sound.

“You’re going to be a great mother, Makoto.”

“You’re going to be an amazing father.”

Nephrite glanced towards Chibiusa. “Our baby and ChibiUsa as partners in crime? We better warn Mamoru.”

“With Artemis as the secret adult helping them? We should definitely tell Kunzite to be on his toes.” Makoto laughed.

“And **_never_** let Zoicite or Jadeite influence them if we can help it.”

“Agreed!”

The end.

  
  



End file.
